


A Mother's Love

by ChaseValentine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, PTSD, Past Sexual Abuse, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseValentine/pseuds/ChaseValentine
Summary: Harry endured ten years of all kinds of abuse at the cruel hands of the Dursley family before the unlikeliest of heroes came to his aid. How does he grow up in this branching reality where he's given everything he could possibly need to become the best he can? What is his life like when someone shows him love at home?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Wattpad as Valiswen. This is not stolen.

Narcissa Malfoy fled for her life. Her husband was in far too deep with the Dark Lord and today, watching Draco talk about he was going to grow up and rid the world of filthy mudbloods just like his father...It was more than she could take. Her little boy was full of hate and racism. Sure, some of it was on her. She could've stepped up. Challenged Lucius. Finally out of range, Narcissa disapparated at random, in panic. They were very close to catching her, she had been certain of that.

A quick look around let her realize she was most definitely in a muggle neighborhood. It was quiet and had rows of uniform houses. It looked respectable, by their standards at least. She hurried along the darkened street until a noise that any mother dreads to hear caught her ear. The high pitched sound of a child squealing in pain.

She stopped and navigated in the dark, coming to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Just through the door she could continued cries of fear. Narcissa listened closely, a sense of unease stealing over her. There was a thump and another cry. "Stop whimpering you little animal!" She heard a gruff man's voice rasping. Rage filled her. Lucius had thought physical punishments were nothing, often taking them a step too far. Once he refused to let her feed Draco for three days because he made friends with a young squib.

Narcissa drew her wand and whispered in the dark. "Alohomora." The door swung open to reveal a beefy round man with a mustache hitting a small figure on the floor. She raised the wand once more. "Stupefy." He was thrown into the wall from the force of the hex. Crouching over the figure, she tried to get the child to stand.

She could feel the magic in the child's veins even before he looked up and revealed the all telling scar on his forehead. "Harry Potter." She whispered. "Come on. We have to go." What was she doing? Running away, kidnapping the Boy Who Lived?

"Vernon?" A scared female voice came from upstairs. Narcissa drew the hood over her head and grabbed the emaciated boy on the floor. Out the door she went.

X

Although he was ten years old, Harry weighed maybe as much as a seven year old Draco had. Narcissa fussed over him as he lay beaten unconcious in her arms. Where could they go? The entire wizarding world knew their stories, the both of them. She could think of one man. When she knocked on his door late at night, she didn't expect him to answer right away. His lip curled. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Severus please I-"

"I know. Lucius has already sent out Patronus messages to the entirety of the Death Eaters." His eyes flicked to the child she held. "You didn't."

"They were beating him." She was firm. "And starving him. Just like-" She didn't finish, but they both knew. Lucius wasn't known for his kindness or patience with children.

"What do you expect me to do?" He gestured for her to come in. She swept in, laying Harry on the couch. Severus immediately began inspecting the vials on his shelf for essence of dittany. He passed it to Narcissa when found and she rolled up Harry's shirt to apply. Angry welps and faded scars of all ages told of his years of abuse. She bit her lip. This was hard to look at and she had seen people murdered in the name of the Dark Lord.

"Severus. I kept my own account separate from...his. I have money. What I need is help. A place to settle where he will never find us." She looked up to meet his eyes. "Not for me. For Harry. For..." She didn't have to finish it. They both knew he was Lily's child. Knew that Severus would have already decided to do anything he could for the boy, even if he did it in a way that made him seem mean or rough.

"Alright, Narcissa."

"Be the Keeper of my Fidelius Charm." She blurted, knowing as she spoke it was a big thing to just say. Severus said nothing for a long moment.

"If you really need me to."

X

With Harry sleeping quietly in a clean bed, Narcissa relaxed. They had their own house in a muggle suburb two towns over from the Dursleys. She would have to get a muggle job so that she could earn muggle money to pay the bills, but it was worth it. Safe in her charmed house she felt like she could finally let go. Think about the day she'd had.

It had started with Lucius mounting her in bed. Something she had never quiet enjoyed. He was too rough for her liking and had never been concerned with Narcissa's pleasure. Then it segued into Draco asking his father to teach him the killing curse at breakfast. He of course told him that Draco would have to wait until the Dark Lord decided he was needed. Her child actually pouted and her heart sank at how eager he was to learn the ways of death. She wished more every day that she had married her cousin Regulus the way she was supposed to. He was a very nice man. But she had been stupid and fell in love with a man like Lucius, who knew how to share her with false kindness.

A tear slipped from her face and she stopped thinking about her day and the marriage she was trapped in. She needed to sleep. Needed to be ready to answer all of Harry's questions. Be prepared for the possibility he wanted to go back and think of ways to convince him was safer here. With her. On the run. Narcissa groaned. It was always going to be dangerous for Harry. He was the Boy Who Lived.

Eventually, unable to find enough peace for her ravaged mind to drift off to even troubled sleep, Narcissa got out of bed and went to watch Harry sleep in a chair. She should be there, in case he had a nightmare.

X

Snape rolled his wand in his hands. He had hated Lily's child at one point yes, but now Harry was all he had of the woman he had loved. And Harry had not been living the good life his mother would've wished for him. Snape felt like he must speak to Dumbledore, although he felt it would do little good. And it was over now. Harry would be safer with the ex-wife of a Death Eater than he had been with a family of related muggles. How ironic.

He cast the Patronus charm and watched the doe prance around him in his living room. "I'm sorry Lily. I'll be there for him now."

X

Harry slept, dreaming of car crashes and flashes of green light that made his forehead ache. But for the first time, under the dream like panic, he felt the peace and warmth of love sitting at his side. He was hardly even scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just notes, I prefer bite sized chapters so I can update more frequently. Also, this is an au. Neville replaces Ron. And the sorting may be different. You'll see.

Narcissa was at work consulting with the higher end residents on home design when Harry burst in. She smiled. "Give me a minute, Darlene." The woman in question waved it off. They all knew how much Narcissa loved her son. Narcissa took Harry to the break room. It was his eleventh birthday today and they had plans for after work. The fact he was here now meant it had happened.

Harry must have gotten his letter. "I told you they'd want you." She smiled warmly at her surrogate child.

"Can we go get my things after work?" Harry was excited.

"Might as well. We need to celebrate your big day." She resisted the urge to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry had a touch aversion, probably due to the abuse he had suffered for ten long years. While it was hard, Narcissa did her best to respect this. "You should get home. I'm not off for a couple hours." Harry hugged her and took off. She stood in shock a moment that he had initiated physical contact before smiling.

X

Diagon Alley was abustle with activity. Harry kept her strange looks until she apologized. "You know I can't possibly come into the public eye looking like myself." Polyjuice Potion was such a useful invention. It had allowed her to be there for Harry for the most important parts of his life. Harry had expressed an interest in getting ahead of the curve when she explained the world of magic to him, when she explained who he was. This meant that he wanted to read up on magic, so she had gotten him books. Histories of their world and strides that had been made. Now when he had conversations with other students, he would know what they were saying.

Harry sighed. "I know." Of course people already gave them second glances because of who he was. It made sense. He knew that Narcissa had run from something one did not normally get to run from. Changing the subject he tried to get Narcissa to spill. "Who are we meeting?" Harry had a few ideas of course, but he wasn't certain.

Narcissa smiled and continued to lead him in silence. They stopped at Florean Fortsecue's for a frozen treat and continued down the alley. A big shadow stepped out into their path and Harry had to crane his neck back. A smile graced Harry's face that made Narcissa's heart flutter. Draco had quickly lost that kind of innocence under Lucius' tough leadership. "Hagrid!" Harry threw his arms around the half giant.

"Awe shucks Harry. Yer makin' me blush under my beard." Hagrid had been a part of Harry's life this past year as much as Narcissa, and it showed. "Happy birthday."

Hagrid handed Harry a large, covered cage. It hooted softly and when Harry exposed the owl to the air, he saw it was a beautiful snowy color. "Owls are dead useful. They'll carry her mail and all." Hagrid watched Harry's face break into yet another grin.

"I'll name her Hedwig. And... Hagrid? I love her." They traveled to all the stores together and gathered the supplies Harry would need for his first year before stopping for a bite to eat at the pub. Hagrid said his goodbyes and Narcissa pondered Harry over the table. It was going to be hard to just let him go from her side. She reflected how sad it was Lily Pottwr could not be here for this moment herself. How upsetting the idea was that she had been connected to the shadowy group that spelled the woman's end.

Harry sipped his tea and poked at his steak and kidney pie. He seemed to have decided he didn't like it. Narcissa cleared it away from him and spoke. "Harry, I know you've heard this from me a thousand times-"

"To not be ashamed no matter what house I get and to always use my judgement of personal character to make friends, not blood status." Harry beamed his happy green gaze at her. "I know mum."

Narcissa smiled. He was such a delight. So well behaved and such a bright outlook despite the things he had been through and still wouldn't talk about. "Don't forget that you may get unsigned things from me in the mail." Harry watched her with intelligence over his cup. He had grown wise beyond his years once he got a little nurturing thrown his way.

"I'll be ok." Harry finally said. "You be careful. They're probably still looking for you." Narcissa's heart warmed at his concern.

"You know I'm nothing but careful."

X

Narcissa cried as Harry chugged around the corner on his first ever train ride to Hogwarts. She had seen Draco too and he was even crueler than he had been. She turned and bumped into a larger gentleman who wore a cloak pulled up over his face. She apologized and continued on her way, brushing off a foreboding shiver. It was time to pick a different appearance for the Polyjuice Potion to shape her into. She'd taken this one on for far too long now.

On the train Harry felt total and complete excitement. Of course there was the usual whispering that accompanied him and his iconic scar, but it didn't get him down. He took his seat in an apartment that had a toad on the seat opposite him. He looked at it curiously. Surely it wasn't an animagus. That meant it was someone's chosen pet. Casting a glance about, he scooped the animal up and pocketed it, moving to leave the car and find the owner.

At the door he was stopped by a round faced little boy and a girl with curly, bushy brown hair and eyes to match. She had unusually large front teeth that Harry honestly thought added to her character. In a bossy voice she spoke. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"As a matter of fact, I found this little guy attempting to make a break from this car." Harry pulled the toad from his pocket and held it to the boy, Neville.

Neville gasped. "Trevor! Thank you!" He lovingly held the animal in his hands.

The bushy-haired girl held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Harry Potter. I've read all about you. You're famous." She had a way of talking rather fast.

Harry eyed her hand. "Er-I'm sorry. I don't...shake hands. Oh but it's not you!" He said quickly, seeing her expression. "I have a touch aversion." Her offense changed to interest and she withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry I put you in that position." She said smartly.

They had an uneventful ride together the rest of time except for when Harry bought three of everything on the trolley to share. Neville struck him as a very timid individual who was going to have a hard time in the type of structured environment he was expecting from Hogwarts. He was perhaps a Hufflepuff just based on his kind, mellow demeanor. Harry could've been wrong. He was just guessing. Hermione seemed like she'd do very well and, Harry thought, she'd probably end up in Ravenclaw, where he was expecting to go.

By the time the train stopped, Harry's nerves were on fire. Which house would it be? How would it possibly affect his learning? Would he still get the best he could, so long as he tried his hardest? Heart pounding he waited in the halls before the great double doors with all the other first years, doing his best not to attract Draco's attention, and to remember that his own self confidence would determine much these first few days. The professor, McGonnagal, gave as wry smile and pushed open the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry knew that logically he was going to be one of the last children to be sorted. This did not stop him from squirming restlessly in line. He was uncharacteristically nervous, despite confidence that he would be ok. Narcissa didn't care which house he got, Harry reminded himself, watching the others get sorted. Hermione and Neville both went to Gryffindor which actually surprised him. He must have misjudged their character.

Finally it was his turn. He waited for the voice he knew would come when the hat swallowed up his head; down over his eyes. "Hm. Yes. Determination. A mind that thirsts for more." Harry could feel it poking around and shifted uncomfortably. "Ambition. You would do well in Slytherin." The hat mused. "And yet, you're more clever than cunning. Better be....Ravenclaw!" The last word was shouted and all the students in blue were standing, shouting and clapping their hands.

"We got Potter!" One of the prefects yelled. When the noise died down, Harry made his way over to his new house table and sat for the last few people to be sorted. "A few announcements." Dumbledore spoke. "The third floor corridor is off bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. As always the I would like to remind the first years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. It is dark and full of dangers." Then dinner started and Harry found that all his favorites lay before him. He ate lightly, not wanting to affect his sleep for his first day of classes in the morning.

The common room was exactly as Harry had imagined it. Bright, airy, full of books and blue furniture. He wandered over to the shelf as the prefect was explaining which dorms belonged to the girls and which to the boys. He had already read all of these; simple books on history of magics and advances in schooling all across the country. There came a gentle touch on his shoulder and Harry's blood ran cold. He fought to keep from slipping into his old mindset, but he was too surprised to stop it. He shrunk from the touch to the floor and threw his hands up.

"Are you ok mate?" It was the male prefect. He was giving Harry an odd look. Harry blinked, unable to form a response immediately and still full of shock and self anger that he had slipped like that. Finally, he found words.

"I'm fine. I don't like being touched." Truth generally worked better than grand, far fetched lies.

The older student gave him a lingering, uneasy look. "If you say so. C'mon. Dorms are up this way."

X

Harry was up before anyone else, dressed and down in the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked at the hastily scribbled schedule he had made the night before. First he had Defense Against the Dark Arts. By the time the class rolled around, Harry was over prepared. He had his quill and parchment out and his book open to the first chapter. He waited in his seat with the other tired first years from Raveclaw and Hufflepuff both.

His scar started burning mildly when Professor Quirrell entered the chamber. He almost brushed it off but then Narcissa's voice came to his mind, reminding him it was magic left behind by his mother. It's purpose was to protect him and therefore he should always try to listen when it was telling him something. Distracted, Harry realized he was staring at his teacher.

Taking his notes with one half of his attention, Harry used the other half to try and pinpoint what it was about Quirrell that he did not seem to like. He was so timid and stuttered so much, it was hard to imagine what danger he could possibly be perceiving. He spent the entire class like this, only half listening to the lecture on shield charms. Next class, they were supposed to practice casting it, but upon reading his notes after class Harry realized that they were utterly useless. He had such a hard time understanding Quirrell through the stutter that he had learned nothing at all, except that Quirrell made his instincts howl.

Biting his lip, Harry dodged people in the packed halls and headed to History of Magic, taught by Professor Bins if he remembered correctly. He hurried, shaking off his apprehensions. He needed to focus this time or his grades were going to suffer. And there would go his dream of becoming an Auror.

X

Narcissa made it home without further incident, but her accident with the cloaked man at the station had filled her with caution. Was it time to move to a new neighborhood entirely? She would hate to do it to Harry, but no way was she going to risk his future by letting Death Eaters close in. Give him to their Dark Lord to finish murdering. Slipping into her house she shut and locked the doors. A soft hoot on the couch made her let out a shriek like a school girl.

Composing herself, she approached the owl and took the letter before opening a window to let it out. She flipped it over and almost lost her breakfast. It was from Dumbledore, and bore his family crest. Scowling, she threw it in the fire. She didn't need to read it. This whole past year he had written her letters, urging her to see his side of things, to see why he had thought the Dursleys a necessary phase of developmental growth for Harry. But she would never forgive him for not checking the home out better.

He had messed up, and messed up bad. What was more, Harry knew nothing of his Uncle Sirius or how he was innocent of the crime he had been put away for. Or even the crime he was accused of in the first place. Narcissa put her anger behind her and focused on the gifts she had picked up after dropping Harry off at the platform. There was one for Harry and one for Draco. She knew first years weren't supposed to have brooms, but she had been to a seer not long after adopting Harry and they had explained with a smile as she was leaving that she would in fact, want to buy two nonetheless.

She hadn't told Harry. It needed to happen as it had been seen. And besides, she didn't want to distract him from his studies of Hogwarts history at the time. She wrapped each broom lovingly and tucked a letter into Harry's. Draco's would unfortunately have to be anonymous. But she felt in her heart he'd know. He wasn't a stupid child by any means.

X

Harry woke for his second day of class with a groan, peeling his sticky eyelids apart. He agreed to meet with Hermione and Neville today and prepare for their first potions class together by going over the books the Harry and Hermione had both read already. This was more for Neville's benefit as he had expressed concern that he would do poorly in said class. Harry smiled. They were his friends. He had friends.

As he was straightening and preparing to swing his feet over the edge of the bed, a thought occurred. He needed to visit Hedwig and write to Narcissa. His adoptive mum was wonderful about supporting him in everything he did and he had to relay his concerns about Quirrell being...off. Mind made up, he got dressed and prepared to meet his friends. If he hurried, he might have time after breakfast to send the letter.

X

Lucius drummed his fingers idly on the desk in his study, listening to his house elf making dinner in the kitchen at a hurried pace. The elf knew his master was in an especially foul mood today and had no desire to incur any wrath. The Potter boy had made it to school and already he was avoiding Draco. The man was disappointed. This was going to make it harder for them to take Potter down in the end. But Lucius was nothing if not a man of playing the long game. He knew he could get the Potter brat either way.

So no. His mood wasn't due to the fact Draco had failed in befriending his target. It was more...he had no leads on Narcissa and he was really, truly running out of patience. She had evaded him for long enough. Narcissa needed to be reminded that one did not just leave the service of the Dark Lord. And he had just the idea on how to do so. How to get her attention, wherever she was; hopefully exposing her in the process. It was time for his wife to come home, even if she had to be dragged on the ground like a snake in the dirt. He was going to get it done however he had to. Because more than leaving the Dark Lord's service, she had left Lucius and he was much too proud to allow such a thing. Lip curling, he stood to see his plan put in motion.


End file.
